


Studying

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, Humor, Masters Have Lives Too, Multi, Padawan Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: The real reason that Master Ti's Padawan studies away from their quarters. Temple shenanigans.From a sorta prompt by Merfilly's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unwind a Padawan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238805) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Jedi Master Shaak Ti slowly opens the door to her apartment. The warm hand in hers strokes her palm. The Master smiles at her companion. Her heart rate, already rapid to a human, increases in anticipation.

The Chandrilan representative's aide reaches up to gently kiss the huntress. As they break apart, the Master pulls her to her room.

She opens the door. A muffled curse and rustling of fabric issues from the room. In the dim light, Ti and her companion are treated to a glimpse of a back with a pair of legs around it fighting to get out of the bed. Ti gets a glimpse of thick hair and beard pulling the sheet over his companion, while covering his waist.

All while trying to maintain his dignity.  _And failing._

Ti's companion slaps the light control. The woman's eyes widen as she sees the young human male standing in front of the bed.

The Togruta looks around her Padawan to identify the other interloper. He shifts his body to the left. His head still held high.

Ti raises one eyebrow marking. His shoulders slump and he surrenders as the other Padawan slides out of the bed and seizes her Padawan's robes; the closest garment. Ti gets an impression of dark hair and the flash of a jewel on a bronzed forehead.

She dips her head to the Master as she vacates the room.

The tableau is frozen. Ti's eyebrow rises further as her Padawan stares at him. He turns to the Chandrilan and smiles his most disarming eighteen-year-old grin. "Taliesin Croft, Padawan learner." He offers his hand.

Ti winces. The younger woman looks at her. "If you really wanted someone to join us, Master Jedi, you had merely to ask." At that, she turns and leaves. Ti's expression falls.

Croft has the good sense to look sheepish.

Ti continues to stare at him, her violet gaze baleful.

"We will never speak of this again, my Padawan. If you have 'studying' to do, you will do it in your room. Or in a meditation chamber."

She looks at her Padawan. "What possessed you to use my pallet, my young Padawan?"

He smirks. "Your bed is more comfortable than mine, Master."

 _I give you an inch, Padawan_. "So I can assume that this not the first time that Padawan Jaquindo has visited my pallet?"

"Well, yes, it is, Master." His expression is unreadable. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Who else?" she asks tersely.

He examines the ceiling. "Padawan Alesha, Master," he says in a small voice.

She sees a laughing face with blonde hair flopping over her blue eyes.

"And Padawan Ven," he says. A blue-skinned Twi'lek. Ti had seen he and the other two Padawans in Croft's company on many occasions, usually laughing and joking over something or the other.

 _Well, maybe not Jaquindo._ She was usually more reserved.

"Can I assume that the rest of your age group has not paraded through my bed, little one?"

"No, Master."

She looks at him. "One. Get your pants on. Two. You will take my bed down to Facilities and make sure it is burned. You will then bring another pallet up and make it. Three, you will spend three hours of your time tomorrow and for the rest of the ten-day levitating."

"Yes, Master."

The first operation is completed quickly. He lifts his hand. "No, my Padawan. You will not use the Force for my pallet. To or from."

Croft's face falls. He turns to lift the bed. He stops. Ti can see the servos turning.

He turns. That infuriating Corellian grin on his face.

"She seemed very nice, Master," he says.

She can only jerk her montrals to the door. She smiles to herself as he leaves.

A Togruta smirk greets him in the hall as well, as he hefts the bed. Ahsoka Tano and the rest of Clawmouse clan watch him as he struggles with the pallet.

His face promises retribution.

 


End file.
